Heart Break Warfare
by Oh-so-the-stars-may-shine
Summary: Laxus and Gajeel don't know what's going on. They just know Ivan sent them on a mission, and they had better do it if they didn't want the crap beaten out of them. They just had to kidnap two Fairy Tail mages-Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden. Simple, right?Wrong. Raven Tail & Fairy Tail teeter on the edge absolute warfare, but can love and other misguided feelings get in their path?


**OK ladies and gents! This is my first fanfic, but I've got high-hopes for it. Just so you know, this story will contain several sex or mature scenes, so if you're not really into that kind of stuff, I understand, you can just walk away right now. My main pairing here is Laxana, but Gajeel and Levy will be a pretty big part of it too. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Insignificant Coincidences Upon Closer Scrutiny

**Gajeel**

"You have to be kidding!" Gajeel shouted, his eyes uncertain and unbelieving at the words coming out of his partner's mouth.

He stood in the center of the lobby of his workplace. One would hardly call an magical spy league a workplace though. True enough, the space was actually quite decent. Soft beige couches were plumped and arranged around a small glass table that sported a collection of Fiore Weekly. A small information booth filled with local maps and tourist pamphlets stood in the corner, next to several potted plants. To the side of the room was a small doorway leading to the actual attractions that held many shopping stores and food places convenient for busy travelers. A high-manner restroom sulked at the end of the hallway.

Other than that, the room was mostly empty, with an exception of the mahogany walls lined with paintings and photos of the association's past—oh but of course, having such a stately manner and all, one would never suspect. However, under the false cover of being a rest-stop on a local road of the city Magnolia, Raven Tail was indeed a high functioning assassination league, equipped with some of the most deadly mages known and unknown to the world.

Gajeel Redfox, one of the top respected workers of the association, and an iron eating mage, sat in the uncomfortably soft couches with incredulous eyes boring into those of his partner, Laxus Dreyar. Laxus, known for his horrific powers of lightning and thunder, sat on the couch opposite to him, eyes wary and muscles aching to rest. He leaned back into the cushioning and tried to calm down his clearly aggravated friend. "Look Gajeel, I won't be on the job either. Master Ivan has me out on scouting too, so it's nothing personal. After all, Freed is going to—"

"THAT BASTARD IS GONNA BE THERE?!" Gajeel practically screamed. Luckily the men were alone in the lobby, but nonetheless Laxus knew he had to stop his friend's loudness before someone else heard them and came to see what was going on.

Still, Gajeel fumed. Wasn't he supposed to be respected here? Was he not one of the most talented assassins Raven Tail exhibited? How was he being humiliated, after everything he had put into these people? Obviously, the Master needed him for the most important quest at the time, so why was he being kept out of the mission, and instead given a simple scout-and-capture task? That too, to have the snot-nosed Freed on the mission only insulted Gajeel even more. Why did Laxus not understand how wrong this was?

"Gajeel, you need to calm down, you're going to attract attention!" Laxus hissed, eying the man quite angrily now. Gajeel would have argued, but he knew Laxus was correct. Although the lobby was deserted, both men knew that only one flight of stairs separated them from the main headquarters and dormitories of the other league members. Gossip in this building spread like wildfire.

Gajeel couldn't rest his mind, knowing that he won't be the one on the front lines, and instead being set back for such a puny task… UGH! Gajeel punched the pillow next to him in frustration, but it simply puffed back up into its regular plump manner. "So," Gajeel started, failing miserably at his attempt to keep his voice even. "What's our job? Who are we looking for?"

Laxus fished out a stack of yellow papers from inside his large fur coat and spread them on the glass table. There were two pictures, of two girls', and with each girl came one of too small squares of paper loaded with information on the whereabouts and occupations of the suspects. Laxus began to speak.

"Our two suspects—Miss Levy McGarden and Cana Alberona. Both elite members of the top-notch spy association better known as Fairy Tail," Laxus explained, sitting forward. Gajeel twitched at the sound of their enemy league; Fairy Tail was always the first to interfere and stop Raven Tail's evil deeds. Aafter all, even though Raven Tail was technically a legal guild, everyone knew that they had some evil brewing in their motives. And even by Master Ivan's tongue was their oppposing guild's name spoken with revulsion and hatred in this building. "Anyway, our task at hand is take them down and bring them here"-Laxus noticed the evil grin forming on Gajeel's face—"alive" — the grin became a pout "and the Master will be wanting to interrogate them." He finished.

Gajeel suddenly sat forward, his chin coming to rest on his propped up elbows. This was interesting. Fairy Tail mages were rarely brought in for interrogations… "So, this Cana and Levy. What's so special about some random chicks? I've never heard of them before." Gajeel inquired, frowning a bit. At this statement, Laxus' eyes widened a bit.

"Have you really not? Their names are quite well known throughout Magnolia. Miss McGarden is one of the closest to their master, Mockorav, and famous there for her quick wit and literary magic spells. She's going to be the guest of honor, as Master Ivan phrases it. She better know what's coming to her." Laxus said, shivers being sent down his own spine. He knew that the Master showed no mercy—he would not hesitate to harm the girl in order to get whatever is was that he wanted.

"And the Cana Alberona? What's her significance?" Gajeel asked dully, staring into empty space.

"Ah, Miss Alberona. She can tell the future." At this, Gajeel's head snapped up. Laxus chuckled. "Ah, might I rephrase that? She deals in the arts of card magic, her specialty a rare known method known as katarone reading. Tales say she can predict the outcome of a week's fortune, of a crop's outcome, just with one glance at her cards. Quite amazing actually," he said, smirking "I would look forward to meeting her in person. Even if Master intends on using her magic for his own gain, he is definitely also seeking her out for her history in the guild. She is actually quite popular with Magnolia, having lived there her entire life. She's recognized to be a heavy drinker, but is always in good terms with the local government, however, having helped solve several cases over the years. They say she was orphaned as a toddler and left outside the guild doors for Mockorav and Fairy Tail to look after her. She's lived there ever since." Laxus informed, ending his story.

Gajeel brought himself to look over the new information presented to him. In the first picture was a petite looking girl, with straggly blue locks adorning her small face. Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise- the blue hair, the petite figure… was that the same woman he had seen in the library before? Come on Gajeel, don't be an idiot, he tried to tell himself. There was no way that was the same person. After all, all he had seen of the person was blue hair- that was common in Fiore, right?

Gajeel tried to shake it off, but it lingered pestily in the back of his mind. He duely noted that she was as threatening as a baby panda, though. He doubted how old she even was… the information declared her as seventeen years of age.

The second picture showed a much taller woman than the first, chocolate-brown hair reaching down to the edge of her breasts. Her age was classified as nineteen. She looked to be a bit more of a challenge, and her papers told him she was the cards one, so she he would have to look out for. Either way, he was up to the challenge. He hadn't had a good fight with someone outside Raven Tail for some time now.

Gajeel knew that he shouldn't be complaining about things like not being in the first battles, but he couldn't help it. Although no one dared to admit it out loud, both Fairy Tail and Raven Tail were inching closer and closer towards downright war. Of course, the blame was put on the Raven Tail league, since they had been the first to attack. Just two weeks earlier, Master Ivan had sent the league's most fearsome warrior, Gildartz himself, and Gajeel to attack the Fairy Tail guild home. Although no one had been hurt, the place being empty at the time of the attack, the building had been horrifically damaged and was clearly meant to collapse soon enough.

In times like this, each move that their league made had to be precise and planned, the stakes being as high as they were. Both associations were simply watching each other, waiting for the other to let their guard down so as to strike them when they are vulnerable.

Gajeel snapped out of his deep train of thoughts. His natural excitement for fighting and action returned to him. "So?" he began enthusiastically, "Where's the fairy's home base? When we leavin'? Cause I pumped to go right now if you're up to—"

"We're leaving tomorrow at noon. The total journey from here to downtown Magnolia will take a few hours, so we'll need a fresh start. Sorry, but I have some work I need to get done before we leave. The rest of the locations' details are up in here," Laxus said, pointing to his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm done for the day." He lifted himself off of the cushions and started towards the information booth, Gajeel following him. They slipped into the small booth and unlocked the secret doorway. Swinging the door open noiselessly, Laxus walked up the narrow stairway, Gajeel behind him clambering quite noisily.

* * *

Gajeel trudged through the dimly lit corridor. The wood under him creaked, and the flickering lanterns sauntering the hallways were fading fast. He had been called into the master's office for who knows what reason- oh wait, he did. HE, stupid, stupid son of a bitch Gajeel had fucked up the ONE time he was put trust in. Walking down the endless hallway, Gajeel reflected on the past days' events;

~ Flash Back ~

_He climbed from one vent to another, Gildartz hot on his tail._

_"Hurry up man! I don't need your huge ass in my face for so long" Gildartz muttered sourly. Gajeel grolwed in response._

_"If we're too loud, people might hear us. This is a fucking spy mission, we kind of need to be slow!" Gajeel whisper-shouted._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gildartz grumbled. They turned left at the next intersection. They hadn't shot down the building yet- that wasn't until the afternoon, when the master informed them that the guild would be empty. Why Master Ivan didn't just let them attack when everyone was there, which seemed pretty spanking convenient to him, Gajeel would never know. It was best not to question the master though. That kept you out of the most trouble._

_At the moment their only task was to retrieve some special book from Fairy Tail's master's office. Gildartz had already taken it and met up with Gajeel in the vents, where Gajeel was waiting for him, silently. Then they would exit the building, and return to Raven Tail._

_Suddenly the thumping of the old man behind his knees stopped. Gajeel looked around him. "What?" he asked irritated._

_Gildartz looked silent for a moment, then broke out into one of those creepy grins old men get when they realized just how to conquer their opponent in chess. He tossed the heavy book into Gajeel path and held up two fingers in a peace sign before his entire body pixilated, and vanished._

_"What the- shit!" Gajeel cursed, realising that the bastard had just probably magically transported himself out of there while leaving Gajeel to continue following the dark and cramped passageway. That too, he had left him with the book that seemed to weigh a MILLION pounds! It weighed down Gajeel, making his route even more tedious, probably even more longer than it was expected to be._

_Gajeel kept crawling though, muttering some very diverse curses under his breath as he went. He could hear jeering, laughs, shouting and loud music blasting underneath him. The vents echoed with the so close yet so distant loud and happy sounds. Gajeel wondered what made a guild so excited. At Raven Tail, you finished a job, killed a person, whatever it was, and you were considered a good guild member. Maybe, if you were, lucky, the master would nod at you or something when you came in in the morning. Other than that, to be a part of Raven Tail you had to be ruthless, there was no fun. You didn't have friends, you had fellow members, most who couldn't be trusted behind your back._

_Gajeel didn't understand how the people below him could possibly be so high-spirited. Growing up in slums, and then being brought in to Raven Tail as a child, home, comfort, love- they were foreign concepts in his mind._

_He turned right at the next vent and kept crawling. Soon the ruckus died down, and silence echoed creeply once again. Deciding to stop for a breather, Gajeel lay on his back. He was probably 3 feet too tall, and 100 pounds too heavy for this ventalasion system, so god knows how he even fit. After a moment, he tried to move but found that he was stuck. He wriggled and smashed around the small way, forgetting that he was supposed to be silent. He continued to struggle, until a disatisfying groan sounded._

_Gajeel froze. It was silent for a moment. Then-_

_CRASH!_

_Gajeel fell through the ceiling and crashed onto the hard wood floor below him. He was covered in white dust and peices of wood. He very much noted the splinters covering his arm, thank you. But as soon as he landed, Gajeel had to get out. There was no one in the room (it was a library, ti seemed) but he knew that he had made enough noise to attract someone's attention. He scurried over to a wall of shelves and used its platforms to crawl up the wall. He dropped a few books, but soon he was safe in shadows of the ceiling._

_Suddenly the doors opened. Gajeel's body went rigid._

_He saw a small figure (probably female) with a bushel of cerulean hair bouncing on top of it walk hesitantly in. He watched her carefully as she maneuvered around to the corner of the room, sat down in a huge armchair, pulling out a small book. At first Gajeel thought he would wait her out- I mean, who spent more than half an hour or so reading these days? But then minutes became hours, and Gajeel was still structured cramply above a bookshelf. He was about to consider making a run for it, when she sneezed._

_Gajeel swore it was the cutest sneeze ever invented. It was dainty and small, just like her. Gajeel was even about to result to saying words like kawaii when he realized he had been in this place too long. He reached towards the ceiling where his hole still was, hoping the dim lighting of the library was still masking his presence. He hauled himself up, but almost got himself stuck in the hole. His foot caught, and a few boards fell to the ground._

_Shit. He had blew it._

_Gajeel saw the girl look up from her book, eyes wide that there was someone else in the room. Their eyes caught for a moment, and then Gajeel was off, scurrying and crawling like a mad man._

_Only thirty minutes later, after finally making it out of the back of the guild building and meeting up with Gildartz, did realize that he didn't have the special book with him. Shit, Shit,_

~ End of Flash Back ~

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed to himself once again. How could he have been so careless? And now the master was asking to see him? He was definitely in for something this time.

Gajeel finally turned right into the next swerving hallway and found the only golden door amidst the pale brown ones. He gripped the handle firmly and swung it open. The walls were pearl white, pristine mahogany desk and drawers and all. It had roses in every corner, and, smack dab in the middle, was the most disturbing scene Gajeel had ever walked in on.

Ivan was sitting in a big office chair, a voluptuous young woman quite uninnocently straddling his hips. The entire front of her scarlet red strapless dress had slid down, exposing a pale bare back to Gajeel. Ivan's large, brusque hands squeezed and violently rubbed her breasts. She let out long passionate moans as their tongues molded and meshed together messily, saliva and tongue dripping about, while her hands slid in and out of his shirt. Her already very short dress had ridden up and Ivan had moved one of his hands to squeeze her ass. Before he could fully pull it off her, Gajeel disgustedly cleared his throat.

The woman jumped and landed on the floor at the noise, scrambling to pull her dress up and hide her open chest. She flushed a deep red, but Ivan simply brushed off his shirt and make a grunting sound.

"That will be enough, Flare. Thank you." he announced quite formally, as if he wasn't a guild master just walked in on having near sex with one of his guilds' members.

Flare hurried out the door, not meeting eyes with her Gajeel. Ivan gestured to a seat across from the desk, but Gajeel was still too disturbed to move. "You wanted to see me Master?" he said asked stiffly.

Ivan simply leaned back in his chair. "Want to get straight to the point, eh Gajeel? Just like you." he said chuckling. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and stood solitary, not replying. It stayed like that for a while, Ivan looking over Gajeel and Gajeel standing there, face devoid of emotion. God, did Ivan love to fuck with their minds like that. Gajeel finally gave in and repeated, "Why did you want to see me?"

Ivan sighed, as if this was exactly what Gajeel hadn't been supposed to have done. "Want to get straight to it? Fine. Where's my book?"

Gajeel looked away. "I don't have it."

Gajeel saw the flash of white and felt and sharp material roughly graze his cheek before it was even aimed at him. He grunted in pain to see that the master already had his storm of shikagami paper dolls surrounding him. The cruel man raised his arm again and brought it down in another violent motion. Gajeel felt the immense pressure slide up his jaw and then punch him down again, sending him to Ivan's feet. Gajeel panted. As simple magic as it was, Ivan's was the most feared and most painful.

Ivan leered at him. "So where is it? Why did you fail!" he shouted angrily, sending another wave of razor-edged paper into Gajeel, forcibly shoving him against the wall.

"I- I apologize Master, it will not happen aga-" Gajeel was cut off my another round of of dolls being shoved into his stomach. He coughed and doubled over in pain, gasping for air.

"I don't care if it won't happen again! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN EVER!" He screamed, spitting on Gajeel's hunched over figure shamefully. Red clouded Gajeel's vision. He could have fought back, he knew, but that would only lead to worse punishment- that enough he knew. Gajeel felt himself being fiercely pushed up against the wall, Ivan's hands gripped around his neck. He gasped for air.

"You will NEVER fail me again, you hear me? NEVER! Failing is not an option in Raven Tail!" Ivan screamed menacingly. Gajeel weakly spit out some blood.

"Y-yes Master," he rasped out. Ivan dropped him, and he hit the floor. Hard.

"Get out of my sight." The man spat disgusted at the mass lying at his feet. Gajeel pulled himself together and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, he sprinted as fast as he could away from it.

**Cana**

"Levy!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Just how clumsy can you be?!"

"I, uh, sorry! I'll help you! Please, it was an accident, I swear!"

Cana Alberona grumbled to herself as she carefully gathered her strewn across cards from the floor and shifted them to the safer, more elevated, bar. Leave it to Levy, the world's biggest klutz, she thought grumpily to herself. Fixing herself on the bar, and ignoring Levy's continuous apologies, Cana spread the cards out once more before her.

Luckily, none were permanently damaged. A few had been bent in the corners, and one had scratches from the bottom of Levy's shoes, but that would quickly fade away. Cana resumed her previous activities, before she had been rudely interrupted. She set up her cards in the certain formation she was used to when practicing her katarone magic. Creating seven piles, she slowly continued her work, shifting a card from one pile every now and then or turning one over the occasional dormant.

Finally, Cana resulted with the three piles she had formed before Levy had blindly walked into the

hall with her nose in her book and trampled all over her precious babies. Cana wasn't exactly... what you consider a normal mage. She had magic inside of her, like others, but most of her abilities came from holding objects. That too, she had developed her magic from someone else's teaching, so she had never been a complete natural. Cana chided herself for blindly slipping into her own thoughts, and turned her focus back on the cards in front of her.

Cana had been practicing her daily fortune telling ritual that concerned long periods of time's predictions before she had been interrupted. She took the first card and flipped it, like she would usually do.

The first card was Battle. This one, Cana saw almost every week. Fairy Tail had many enemies, seeing as they were usually to ones to damper the fire on any evil conspirator's plans. That tends to annoy people. Plus the missions they went on almost always ended in fighting or destroying parts of Magnolia. Conclusion; Battle makes Fairy Tail.

Next card; _Nakama_. This wasn't a rare one either, but it wasn't so common either. Cana still brushed it off, after all, Fairy Tail was basically on the verge of war, so it would reasonable that family was important. They were in a situation where they needed to stick together. Cana turned over the last card.

It had two silhouettes on it, their bodies intertwined. The rest of the card was decorated with hearts and ribbons surrounding the couple.

_Lovers._

Cana blinked, and tried to establish whether or not she was imagining things. This was the first time this card had ever come up… It was almost always shuffled into the back of her deck, forgotten. But… lovers? How on Earthland would that relate to her, or the guild for that matter? They were on battle turf, not safe grounds… Affection and personal matters werent really a main item. And that too, she wasn't- there wasn't a- Cana flustered.

Still thinking hard, but not finding any answers, Cana assumed that she would put it off until she noticed something out of the ordinary.

She looked around. The guildhall was empty except for her and Levy. The mahogany bars that she loved so much were dusted and scraped, much to her dismay. The cabinets had all collapsed, shattered glassware pooling out, and no one had bothered to clean it up. Tables and some chairs had fallen out, and yes, the most obvious result of the douche-bag attack on Fairy Tail, the ginormous metal rods bulging out of the walls and ceiling.

Cana shivered just remembering the day.

It had been a warm Sunday, and Mirajane had just come back from some modeling shoot. It had apparently been a pretty huge deal, for she and Lisanna had taken all of the kids out for lunch, on her. While the adults had taken a day off. Cana had gone to share company with the Strauss siblings, as well as some of the other teenagers. The guild hall had been completely devoid of anyone there. That was when the attack happened.

Cana remembered coming back from chaperoning lunch with Mirajane, to see the guild in tears and wears, on the brink of utter destruction. She remembered seeing Wendy Marvell break down in tears, she and Romeo going over to comfort her.

Cana tightened her grip on the bar, hands shaking slightly. Whoever had done that must have been pretty damn powerful. She knew that Raven Tail was a big deal, but never before had she even suspected that they would go this far. They had announced absolute warfare.

"Hey, Levy?" Cana asked, turning to her friend in order to pull herself away from her bitter train of thoughts.

"Hm." the script-mage kept her eyes glued to the book in front of her

"Levy, come on, talk to me, I'm bored." Cana tried again.

"Uh-huh"

"LEVY!" This time Cana ripped the book from her partner's dainty fingers.

"Hey! Give it back." Levy pleaded with her, looking at the book she had been absorbed in now out of her reach. Cana simply held it above her head, smirking as her the bluenette bounced around and struggled desperately to take it back.

"No. You're boring me. What's so interesting about this book anyway, huh?" Cana inquired, looking at it for the first time. It was shabby, maroon and clearly outdated. Its binding was already falling apart, and the edges of the cover curled upward. Several colored tabs were jutting out of its pages, but most had already falling out, as a matter of fact, some had already stuck to Cana's hand as she held it. On the cover were the gold print words, "FAIRY TAIL PROPERTY", and then, scrawled smally under it, Jolie Romane, the letters messy and cramped.

Levy made a protesting, obviously not having wanted her friend to see the book, but Cana's eyes were already as wide as saucers.

"What are you doing with Fairy Tail property? Who's Jolie Romane? Where'd you find this?" Cana asked quickly, turning the book over. The back was scratched and bruised up, even scorched in a few areas.

Levy looked away, flushed. She paused in her grappling attempts to look at the ground. "Well, you see… the other day… " she stopped again, clearly nervous about the subject. Cana understood the situation and took it that this was something serious. She sat back down on her stool and told Levy reassuringly, "You know you can tell me anything, right Levy?"

Levy sighed and looked up to meet Cana's eyes. They were utterly sincere.

"Okay, okay. I'll start by telling you how it all happened…"

~ Flash Back ~

_Levy scurried away, tripping over her own feet as she zoomed through each corridor. She looked over her shoulder, but her teammates were no where to be seen. Sighing, she took this as the chance to stop running. She slouched against the wall, panting. She had found, even after almost ten years of being at the guild, Jet and Droy still couldn't seem to give her a minute alone. They were always around her, either bickering endlessly or talking crap about how they had some huge reason to protect her from anyone and everyone. They just wouldn't leave her alone!_

_She had been escaping, then, after the two had started shouting like children, leaving her just NO space to read her book peacefully. At first she had stealthily sneaked into the next hallway, but after hearing them call out after her, she had broke out into an absolute run, leaving the main hall in her dust._

_After having caught her breath, she slipped into the nearest room. It was a library, much to Levy's satisfaction. Every wall was filled head-to-toe with shelves jutting out, novels thick small resting anciently on them. There were comfy armchairs scattered around, and low handing oil lamps shining sluggishly. The entire room smelled of petrichor and - Levy's genuine favorite- print. She inhaled deeply,a smile stretching across her face. She walked over to the armchair on the opposite side of the room, in a cozy corner isolated completely for herself. There was complete silence. Levy loved it._

_She pulled out the small novel she had unsuccessfully tried to read in between Jet and Droy and happily endorsed herself in it once more. Hours ticked away and Levy was sitll in the same position she had been in before, curled up in the armchair with the book snuggled warmly in her arms._

_Suddenly, there was a small crash as some wooden planks fell to the floor. Levy snapped out of her chair and just then noticed the gaping hole in the ceiling, where plaster and wood was raining down from. For a second, her eyes met with two red orbs, but then they vanished and quick as they had appeared, they were gone. Levy blinked in confusion. What had just happened? Was that a person just now?_

_After a few moments of waiting, Levy realized nothing else was going to happen, and took survey. There was still debris laying lazily on the ground, and, yes, the hole in the ceiling was still very much there. Next to her, Levy just noticed, was a small leatherbound book. It was scratched up and covered by some woods, but Levy dug it out and picked it up, never taking her eyes off the title. FAIRY TAIL PROPERTY._

~ End of Flash Back ~

Cana listened intently as Levy finished her story. "So that's it? It just fell from the ceiling?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Levy answered, still kind of wound up. "But I could have swore there was a person up there Cana!"

"Hm.." Cana muttered thoughtfully to herself. "This could be important. You should tell the master."

Levy sighed and ran her hand through her blue locks. "I know, I know. I've been trying to catch up to him recently, but he's just been so busy, what with the current situation… I don't know if something like this would help or just worry him even more." Levy tiredly confided. Cana continued to think to herself. Was it possible that someone from Raven Tail had broken in? Were they in danger?

"It's probably just some more damage from the attack, you know?" Levy said more to herself than Cana, even though that didn't fully explain what she had seen.

"Yeah. Probably." Cana lied. She took another swig from her glass. She flipped open the book, only to find blank pages. Confused, she looked further on, for some kind of indentations, or text, but it was all BLANK.

Levy saw that the brunette had noticed too and added, " Yeah, I tried magic and everything, there just isn't anything in there. Weird, right? It looks as if this book has gone all around the world and back, yet, nothing." Cana had reached the end of the book and held it up to the the overhead lamp, as if checking if there were hidden words or something coded in there. She started flipping through it again.

"But then, what were you doing before? With the reading, and the ignoring me, and being like totally involved with this thing?" Cana questioned incredulously. Levy just pulled off her red reading glasses and showed them to her friend.

"I've been trying to use my Gale-Force Reading Glasses, you know, the ones I use for speed-reading and stuff? They usually get through anything," Levy explained, "but nothing so far. I can't find anything." she admitted frustratedly.

Cana looked absentmindedly at the book again and then handed it back to Levy. She downed the contents of her drink, teetering slightly in her seat. The alcohol aroused her, setting her senses into overdrive. She loved that intoxication effect it could have on her, sending her adrenaline pumping and putting her on the fine line separating sanity and- well, the other thing.

Her eyes focused on the hazel eyes still staring dependently at her. Cana sighed. What in the world was going on?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really didn't know how to end this, so I'm sorry if it sounds awkwards and doesn't really meet your expectations. I'm hoping to update maybe every two weeks, that's pretty good right? Please leave me a review, I absolutely LOVE hard criticism for my writing. Hope this kind of made your day *awkward thumbs up* ew no, OK byee :D Hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
